Al Thalup - The fox
by vegetasei's prince
Summary: When one is marked by us they are granted only one thing; death. Uzumaki Naruto, you have been marked


The rain fell steadily outside his window. He had aged far too much to still be holding this much power. Their hokage was to frail to serve them well. Some would call him young after hearing of my own age. They did not have the same privileges we held. He was a limited being, he should have passed the mantle on quite some time ago. Granted he had tried once.

He and all his subordinates have yet to learn the one secret key to the survival of any organization; you do not simply find your successor, one must train him until he is able to be your take the mantle from your dying grip. If he can survive you, he can become you.

My men would never become impatient. No, they were far too well trained for that. They would stand until they died, it was that simple. They were the body, and I the mind. I was the only one permitted to muse as I have, they simply followed commands.

He had failed. His city had failed. It was time they learn the severity of their failure. Someone had to fell the tree before it toppled by itself and caused more suffering than it already had. All the resources he had at his disposal... His failure only became even more glaringly obvious. If the shinobi he commanded were not enough to perform their tasks, he had a crystal ball which would show him scenes that he would otherwise have no way of seeing. That, and one weapon a man should never stop training: Himself.

I raised my arm and gave the signal. Nothing would be left out of place. Nothing would be changed. We would only be seen by those whom we chose. Those we marked. Being marked meant only one thing; Death. And if one survived...

Nothing was seen. Within minutes darts had been blown with enough sedative to put all targets to sleep. They were caught and placed safely so that no harm wouldcome to them. Not a single light flickered. Kneeling before me he spoke briefly,

"It has been done. You will not be disturbed."

"When I am done I would know the boys location. He is all that remains of our plans here tonight."

The nod came immediately, other than that he would not move until I had made my exit. Moments later found me outside entering the simple office he occupied. I was so obviously out of place. None would do as I had done, they would wait until beckoned to enter. None but the boy, but that would wait. He hadnt turned to face me, his mistake. This would be even simpler. It would take but a few seconds to kick in. He turned from the large ornate window to face me.

"Few would barge into my office as you have."

Seeing no reply he spoke once more.

" I could have you removed at any point, if you have any business with this villiage I welcome you to share"

His kind smile, so obviously fake, was meant to give me a sense of comfort so I would lower my guard. That would not happen.

He waited me out this time, good. It was time.

"You have failed the residents of this village."

He was quick to defend himself,

"I have held position of hokage for so long. This village has stood through all this time, and yet you say I have failed."

"Like all men you presume that because you have not yet seen your failure, it does not exist."

"Then point out my failure" scepticism was all that his expression contained. This conversation only served to seal his fate.

"You have failed this village, by failing a single child."

It would not be difficult for him to figure out which, he was in a unique position. The child I spoke of would be known to someone in his position.

"You would do well to leave Naruto-Kun alone. I will not allow any harm to come to him"

He was certain he could hide the sign he sent to his assassins. His shock when he felt no response however could not be hidden. He now realised his position. His expression hardened.

"I am not so easily taken care of. You should leave, before you find out what happens to those who attack the leaf."

I would not be so easily intimidated.

"You do not instill any fear in me Sarutobi Hiruzen. Your mistake will be taken care of. See to it that you do not repeat it. The boy will be put to death. Next time, as well as being loyal to his homelands, the following container must also be treated as well as is possible"

He realised what I was getting at

"Naruto would never turn against this village, in fact he wants to sit on this very chair next."

"Then you are simply willfully blind. The boy has a growing darkness, spurned on by the beast within. He has already begun plotting. I will take my leave now."

He tried to move, his earlier surprise only increased tenfold.

"What have you done?"

"You have inhaled a poison which leaves no trace. It is particularly effective for one of your persuasion. Moulding the energy your body contains renders the parts of the body you sent the energy to paralysed. You will regain the ability to move freely soon. But before that the boy will already be gone."

I turned and walked from his office. He could only sit there and watch as I left. Rage burning in his eyes. As I left the building and returned to the rain all lights in the building went out. All barring one candle on his desk. They believed heavily in symbolism. He would automatically believe the candle to be an omen of the boys fate.

This night, was the night the great leaf village would face a great change. I stood before this child, and spoke but a few words

"I am the demons head, and this marks your end boy"

When you were marked by us, it meant only death. My blade plunged through his tiny body. He would not be helped by the beast, he too had fallen victim to my poison. His words were not what I expected

"Thank you"


End file.
